Shapewear undergarments exist in a number of forms, such as bodysuits, waist cinchers, and shaping panties. Each style provides a different combination of fit, comfort, support, and shaping. During normal movement or athletic activity, discomfort can result from body heat and/or perspiration that can build up between the wearer's skin and the garment.